The Things You Do To Me
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: COMPLETED!Ginny is sick and tired of pining over Harry and Hermione's just feeling mischevious. So, when they make to plan to get him jealous, will it work?
1. Slipping On Towels

The Things You Do To Me  
  
A/N: For right now, this story is titled " The Things You Do To Me" and the main character is Ginny Weasley. She will go through several mortifying events, and I'm sorry if it offends anyone, but everyone will go through this one day! I have gone through only one of them, and no, I'm not telling! I'm not a HUGE supporter of Harry and Ginny, but it doesn't totally creep me out. I like to write Harry and Hermione stories, and Ron and Hermione still creeps me out. Sorry, I shudder when I think about it. It's like thinking of my best friend kissing her boyfriend; it's disgusting! It will take a little time to get used to it... For now, ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 1: Slipping On Towels  
  
Ginny Weasley silently crept into her private bathroom, hidden with a Fidelius Charm. Only her best friend, Hermione Granger, knew about it, and she swore not to tell anyone. She flicked on the light and grabbed a towel from her cabinet. Knowing that the bathroom would be empty and peaceful, she relaxed and turned on the water. Sighing, she settled down in the hot water and closed her eyes....  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Ginny abruptly opened her eyes and panicked. How could Hermione tell? She was silent until she heard Hermione's impatient whisper," Ginny! Open the door!" She breathed a sigh of relief and said, " Alohomora!" The door clicked open and Hermione walked briskly in.  
  
" Harry's here, so you want to be careful going out," she said.  
  
" Thanks, ' Mione!" Ginny said gratefully.  
  
Hermione shot her a smile and walked out, locking the door again. Ginny closed her eyes and made up little tunes in her head. * Has anyone ever done that? I do! LOL*  
  
30 minutes later....  
  
Ginny turned off the water and dried off. Wrapping the towel securely around her chest, she unlocked the door and peeked around her doorway. Good, no one was there. She began to walk back to her room but stopped suddenly when she heard Ron's loud voice.  
  
" Ginny's been asking about you all summer, Harry!" he said loudly and chuckling. She could hear Harry's nervous laugh and she turned bright red. * Note to self: KILL RON! I mean, nobody would mind except for Mum, but I'll talk to her later*  
  
She could hear them getting closer and she squeaked. Hurrying to her bedroom which was across the hall, she slipped and fell on the floor, her towel sliding down. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to get up, but Harry and Ron had already seen her.  
  
Harry's mouth was gaping at her and his cheeks had a bright pink to it. Ron was guffawing loudly and Hermione came to see what all the fuss was about. She noticed Ginny on the floor, half naked and yelled...  
  
" FOR GOODNESS SAKES, CLOSE YOUR EYES, HARRY AND RON!"  
  
Ginny really wished she hadn't. Her face bright red, she jumped up and ran to her room.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry watched Ginny run into her room and slam the door. Hermione hurried after her, after shooting Ron a disgusted look. Harry couldn't stop gaping. The image of Ginny with her legs crossed and ALMOST her chest showing wouldn't get out of his mind. He shook his head slightly. It was only Little Ginny. Wasn't it?....  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Ginny cried onto Hermione's shoulder, who was hugging her tightly.  
  
" Ssshhh.... it's okay," Hermione soothingly whispered.  
  
' N-No, it-it-it's no-noo-t!" Ginny choked out. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. " I'll never be able to look at Harry ever again!"  
  
Hermione remembered Harry's awed face and bulging eyes and tried not to chuckle. Ginny was having an embarrasing moment and now wasn't the time.  
  
" I bet it turned him on," she declared.  
  
Ginny stared at her with disbelieving eyes. " Turned him on?" she asked.  
  
" Yep! He hasn't really seen the mature side of you yet. You're still the little girl who squeals whenever somebody's says his name to you," she said happily. She rubbed her hands together.  
  
" Just why are you so happy?" Ginny asked, her eyes narrowed.  
  
" 'Cause I have an idea!" Hermione said with a twinkle in her eyes...  
  
The End of the first chapter. Now, I know that had to be mortifying for Ginny and I'm so sad that I made her experience that, but that's life! 


	2. Bribery Goes A Long Way

The Things You Do To Me  
  
Chapter 2: Bribery Goes A Long Way  
  
Ginny watched Hermione close her bedroom door, sighed, and flopped back on her bed. It was the craziest idea she had ever heard. I mean, HONESTLY, why would Harry be jealous if Ginny started dating.... She shuddered. Eww!  
  
Harry was carefully playing wizard chess with Ron.  
  
" Almost there.... I'm about to win....," he muttered, pushing his glasses up.  
  
He raised his hand to move foward his king, then...  
  
BAM! Hermione walked into the room, violently slamming the door and knocking the chessboard. Ron and Harry cursed loudly, but Hermione ignored them. Muttering to herself, she shot a funny glance at Harry and smiled slightly. She walked out and Ron cursed again.  
  
" She just had to knock the game over..." he muttered.  
  
Hermione's POV Personally, I think it's a great idea. Ever since 5th year, Harry has been disgusted by Zacharais * I probably spelled it wrong, sorry!* Smith and it would confuse and anger him dearly if Ginny started cuddling up to him! Not that Ginny wants to.... she snorted and said that it was one of the stupidest ideas she ever heard. Humph. It's time for the bribery.....  
  
Ginny's POV " No way, no way, NO WAY!"  
  
Ginny was yelling at Hermione loudly and rolling her eyes.  
  
" Hermione, I'm not going to smooch that weasel guy just to get Harry to like me. I'm not that desperate!" Ginny said.  
  
Hermione smiled slyly. " Oh, c'mon! Hasn't being Harry's girlfriend been your dream since you were 11?"  
  
Ginny blushed and changed the subject. " But I mean.... Smith! Why him?!"  
  
Just then, Harry stuck his head in the doorway. " Are you guys talking about that Zacharias Smith guy?"  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. " Yes," she said, eyeing him carefully.  
  
Harry got a confused look on his face, shrugged, and left the room.  
  
" See? He didn't sound too mad!" Ginny moaned.  
  
Hermione winked knowingly. " Just wait till the school year...."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. " And just how are we going to get this Smith guy to like me?"  
  
Hermione pursued her lips. " It won't take anything. He already does."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. " He does?! WOW! But..."  
  
Hermione grinned.  
  
" BUT..... By no circumstances, and I mean NONE! am I going to...."  
  
The Next Day....  
  
" Hello, Zac!" Ginny said sweetly to Zacharias, who looked confused.  
  
" Uh.. hey, Ginny. What's up?" he asked, scratching his head.  
  
Ginny tried hard not to scream. If it wasn't for the fact that Hermione had promised her that she would give her lessons in Potions, Ginny wouldn't be doing this!  
  
" I just wanted to see you," she said innocently, wrapping her arms around his waist. " Can I come in?"  
  
He blushed slightly and nodded. She plopped onto the seat and at that exact moment, Harry passed their doorway. " Oh, hey Ginny," he said absently.  
  
" GINNY?!"  
  
The End for now! How will Harry react? How will Ron react? * Shudders* 


	3. Signs Of Jealousy

The Things You Do To Me  
  
Chapter 3: Signs Of Jealousy  
  
" GINNY?!" Harry yelled in confusion.  
  
" Yes, Harry?" she sweetly asked, entertwining her fingers with Smith's. He let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
" What are you doing with him?" he asked, with a disgusted look on his face. His eyes wandered to their hands.  
  
Ginny's eyes lost their sweet and innocent look. They were replaced with narrow, cold eyes. " My love life is not your concern."  
  
Harry flushed. " But.... I mean.... him?"  
  
Ginny let out a chuckle. " Yes, Harry. You see.... while all this time you were too busy pining over Cho.... I decided to give up and try somebody new. Apparently, I'm not " Little Ginny" to a lot of guys." She whispered something in Zacharias's ear. He blushed and she turned back to Harry. " Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone with Zac."  
  
Harry snorted and slammed the compartment door shut.  
  
Ginny let out a mental cheer. It was working! Harry had definetly shown signs of jealousy!  
  
Zacharias squeezed her hand and she winced. Oh no....  
  
RON'S POV Ron was busy chatting with Dean Thomas when Hermione appeared in the door. " Umm... Ron?"  
  
He looked at her strangely. " Yeah?" Dean nudged him.  
  
" Could I talk to you?" she asked, her face turning pinker.  
  
Dean and the other Gryffindor boys whistled and Ron's ears turned red. He muttered, " Bug off," and followed Hermione out the door.  
  
When they were alone, he shoved his hands in his pockets and impatienly asked, " Hermione wh-"  
  
He was cut off by Hermione's soft lips upon his.  
  
HARRY'S POV Harry stormed around the train, muttering to himself. Why was Ginny with that Smith guy? Couldn't she see how annoying he was? And why was he acting so mad? It was like Ginny said, it was none of his concern.  
  
He slammed the compartment door open and growled, " Where's Ron and Hermione?"  
  
Seamus exchanged a sly grin with Dean. " Well... Hermione * he put on a loud falsetto voice* " Oh, Ron, I need to talk to you!"  
  
Harry slightly smiled. " Oh please, Seamus!" He walked out the door and gasped when he saw Hermione and Ron kissing.  
  
" What the bloody hell?" he swore.  
  
Hermione and Ron jumped apart, looking flustered. " Harry!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
He then grinned and said casually, " About time you two got together! Just... please don't kiss in front of me!"  
  
They chuckled nervously and together they walked into their compartment.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV Oh my god, I just kissed my best friend! On the lips! And.... I enjoyed it! Oh, dear, how will I break this to Ginny?  
  
Hermione tentavely opened Ginny's compartment door and was shocked to see.....  
  
CLIFFIE! But unlike all those other mean authors, I update! 


	4. Grubby Kisses and Coming Home

The Things You Do To Me  
  
Chapter 4:Grubby Kisses and Coming Home  
  
Ginny's POV Great, I'm trapped in a compartment with the ugliest boy at Hogwarts. Just my luck. Zacharias looked at me and slyly grinned. Ohhh nooo. He scooted closer to me and my hands started feeling hot. Where were those overprotective brothers when you needed them? He grabbed my cheek * literally* and placed his grubby lips on mine. I felt sick.  
  
Hermione's POV Do you know disgusting it is to watch your best friend kiss a boy? I literally felt sick and clutched my hand to my mouth just in case.  
  
" Ginny!" I cried.  
  
Ginny broke apart from Smith and pretended to act flustered. " Oh, Hermione, you caught me! Just... please don't tell Ron!"  
  
I supressed a grin and nodded seriously. " Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
Ginny jumped up, pulling me with her. " Thank you," she whispered in my ear.  
  
" Goodbye, love!"  
  
Harry's POV " Uh... Ron?" I asked nervously. I really didn't want to be the one to tell him that his little sister was dating his enemy.  
  
" Yeah?" he asked me.  
  
" Umm.... I mean... Uh... How's the weather?" I blurted out. Oh Merlin's Sake, I was horrible!  
  
Ron looked at me with concern. " You feeling all right mate?"  
  
I sighed. " GinnyisdatingthatSmithguy."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Ginny.... is.... dating..... that..... Smith..... guy," I said slowly. " Catch me?"  
  
Ron jumped up. " Why that little-"  
  
Hermione walked in the compartment door. " Don't even think about it. It is none of your business if Ginny is kissing that you know what."  
  
Ron whistled.  
  
" What?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
" Dear, that was the closest thing to swearing you have ever said."  
  
Ron's POV How could Ginny date that guy? He insulted Harry, our best friend. He acted like he was a Slytherin. He didn't believe the fact that Harry had seen You- Know-Who!  
  
Hermione interuppted my thoughts. " We're here," she said smiling.  
  
I grinned, all bad thoughts out of my mind. " Let's go!" I said cheerfully.  
  
And like old times, the three of us walked up to our home, the Hogwarts castle.  
  
I know this chapter was a little short, but I was talking to my best friend, and I was boring her, so....  
  
What will happen at Hogwarts? 


	5. Being Left In The Dark

The Things You Do To Me  
  
Chapter 5: Being Left In The Dark  
  
A/N: I know I said that Ginny will go through several mortifying events and I'm thinking of changing that. So, my new summary is that Ginny and Hermione make a plan to get Harry jealous. What happens when it works?....  
  
Zacharias's POV She likes me, she likes me, she really, really likes me! And all this time, I thought she was an annoying, loudmouth, but cute chick. Oh, here she comes!  
  
Harry's POV Ginny's right. It is none of my concern about her love life. But, I mean.... Smith?! Why him? He's only the most annoying boy on the planet. Even Hermione doesn't mind. Actually, she thinks it's hilarious and she keeps giving me these secret smiles. I wonder what they mean....  
  
" Harry, we're here!" I could hear Ron's voice yelling at me in the corridor.  
  
" Coming!" I yelled back. I gathered up my Hogwarts stuff and smiled. It was great to be home!  
  
Hermione came into my compartment. " Ready?" she asked me. I nodded. Arrggh! She gave me another one of those smiles!  
  
" Hermione, why do you keep on doing that?" I asked her, exasperated.  
  
She looked surprised. " Doing what?"  
  
" Those... smile thingies," I said, waving my hands in the air.  
  
She laughed and just motioned me to follow her. I sighed. It was going to be a long year!  
  
Ginny's POV This plan better work fast! I can't stand having to hold Smith's hand and his kiss still is on my lips. Ick! What'd he eat, garlic?  
  
" Ginny, hurry up!" I can hear Ron's excited voice. Merlin, why is he so excited to be here?  
  
" Coming!" I yelled back, gathering up my stuff. * Sound familar?*  
  
I stepped out of my compartment and joined them on their walk to the castle. Harry and I didn't look at each other, too akward, I guess. Hermione and Ron just kept staring at each other.  
  
" Lovebirds, we're here!" I smirked, before they tripped on the steps.  
  
Hermione blushed scarlet and walked faster, avoiding Ron. Ron glared at me. " What?!"  
  
Ron's POV You know, ever since Harry told me Ginny was dating that... uggh... Smith guy, I don't trust him. Mind you, I never did, but now I have to keep an eye on Ginny. Great.  
  
" Mate, it's time for the sorting," came Harry's voice in my ear. Wow, he sounded a little ticked off. Wonder why?....  
  
We all sat down, Ginny heading over to the Hufflepuff table. I noticed Hermione winking at her. I hate to admit it, but I was sorta happy to see Ginny not looking very happy.  
  
" Hermione, just why are you so happy that Ginny is sitting by that Smith guy?" came Harry's snarling voice. Hermione looked a little nervous.  
  
" That's her boyfriend! She's happy, so I'm happy!" Hermione said, shifting in her seat and looking closely at Harry.  
  
I heard Harry mutter something. " What'd you say?" I asked him, curious. He flushed and shook his head.  
  
Why do I have the feeling I'm being left in the dark?  
  
LOL, poor Ron! He's so confused. And poor Harry! He doesn't know why he's mad at " that Smith guy". Guys just don't get it, do they? 


	6. I'M NOT JEALOUS!

The Things You Do To Me  
  
A/N: I want to thank DumbledoresQuill *isn't that right?* for reviewing me. I read one of your stories and it's really good, except I'm sad that Harry killed himself!  
  
Chapter 6: I'M NOT JEALOUS!  
  
Dumbledore's POV Watching my faithful students file in, I smile. It's great to have the halls roamed again, to have Mr. Filch complain to me about how they " ruddy muck the halls up!", to see young couples holding hands, to hear students complaining about Professor Snape's homework.....  
  
Ah ha, here comes Misters Potter and Weasley and Misses Granger and Weasley. Hmm... I wonder why Ms. Weasley looks so sullen? Mr. Potter, too. Mr. Weasley just looks plain clueless... I often feel that way sometimes. Anyway, only Ms. Granger looks happy. I guess only time will tell....  
  
Harry's POV Oh great, I see Professor Dumbledore eyeing me closely. Wonder whats wrong?  
  
" It's time for the Sorting!" rang Dumbledore's cheery voice. Only the older students cheered. The younger students looked terrified. I didn't blame them.  
  
" Baker, Mickey!"  
  
" SLYTHERIN!"  
  
" Cortez, Juni!" * I'm so sorry, I just had to add that! Excuse me while I die of laughter!*  
  
" GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
" Evans, Mark!"  
  
" HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
" Stingle, Morgana!"  
  
" RAVENCLAW!"  
  
After the Sorting was over, I reached for a plate of chicken, but Ginny beat me to it. Our fingers touched, and I felt an electric shock surge through me. Oh, what has Dumbledore done now?  
  
Hermione's POV " Hey, Ron?" I asked him.  
  
He turned to me with a mouthful of pie. " Wh'a He'io'e?"  
  
I grimaced. " Never mind!"  
  
He shrugged and just went back to his food. I scowled. Somebody had to teach this boy some manners!  
  
Harry came up to me. " Hermione, I think Dumbledore bewitched the chicken!"  
  
I shrieked and dropped a leg. " What do you mean?!"  
  
" Well, when Ginny and I touched it, I felt this weird shock through me!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. Honestly! " Harry, here's a Knut," I said, handing him one.  
  
" What's it for?"  
  
" To buy yourself a clue!"  
  
Ginny's POV Hmmph, just because he's angry about me dating, doesn't mean he can steal MY chicken! Ok, ok, so it wasn't MY chicken, but that's beside the point!  
  
" Gin, pumpkin?" came a screechy voice besides me.  
  
I tried not to wince. " Yes, Zacharias?"  
  
" It's time to go." He held out his hand and I shook it. I then walked off, trying hard not to chuckle.  
  
Harry's POV I saw Ginny shake Smith's hand and felt a little pleased. Ha! Wait! Why was I so jealous of Zacharias? OK, WAIT A MINUTE! I am not jealous! Ginny is my best friend's little brother and very pretty... Whoa, where did that come from?  
  
Anyway, I'm not jealous!  
  
Or..... am I?  
  
The End for this chapter! I had to add some American jokes in here! Maybe Harry is finally realizing his true feelings. Just to let you know, they're leaving the Hall while he's thinking this. 


	7. Author's Note, not as intresting, but st...

Author's Note: I will be gone for 2-3 days, so I can't update. I would put in Chapter 7 for you guys, but I'm not finished! ( 


	8. The Talk

The Things You Do To Me  
  
Chapter 7:The Talk Hermione's POV You know I always thought Harry was a bit dense, but not this dense! Can't he see that in his heart he lo- I mean, LIKES her? The signs are showing and even Ron is starting to realize, but Harry still is stumped. Now don't get me wrong, I love Harry like a brother but soon, I'm gonna have to smack his head!  
  
Ron's POV HARRY HAS A CRUSH ON MY BABY SISTER! Gaah.... Why, oh, why? Can't he be madly in love with Cho Chang again? At least she wasn't somebody I would have to see crying after he broke up with her! We need to have a talk....  
  
Harry's POV Ok, ok, so maybe I like Ginny. And ok, I have been a prat for ignoring her for the past, what, 5 years? I was young and naive and.... I'm gonna stop rambling, because Ron is coming my way.  
  
" Hey, Harry!" he says REALLY brightly. Ok.... what's going on?  
  
" Uh... hey, Ron," I say uncertaintly.  
  
He smiled at me and there was an akward silence. He then broke it. " All right. Do you like my sister, Harry?"  
  
Well, that took me by surprise."Yeah, she's a cool girl."  
  
He sighed heavily. " I mean, LIKE LIKE her?"  
  
I flushed and stared at the floor. How come I never realized how intresting those circle designs were?.....  
  
" Well?" he demanded.  
  
" I dunno...."  
  
" That's not a possible answer."  
  
" Ron, I really don't know!"  
  
" What do you think?"  
  
" I might..."  
  
" Harry.... why my sister?"  
  
" Case closed, Ron."  
  
Ginny's POV Hmmmm.... I've run out of nail polish. Guess it's time for a trip to Diagon Alley!  
  
As I went to walk out the door, Hermione stopped me. She seemed really excited. " I've got Extendable Ears! Ron and Harry are talking!"  
  
I grinned and quickly placed them in my ears. Hermione and I leaned closer to the door.  
  
" Yeah, she's a cool girl." I recongize Harry's voice.  
  
Suddenly, my mother whizzes by. Hermione and I quickly pull them out of our ears but my mom winks at us. My mom is so cool!  
  
" That's not a possible answer." Ron's voice. I wonder what they're talking about.  
  
" Ron, I really don't know!"  
  
OWW! The Extendable Ears are haywiring! I quickly pulled them out again. I looked at it closely. Hermione doesn't seem to have a problem. Her eyes widen. Oh, I had them on too tight. I put them in my ears again.  
  
" Case closed, Ron." Harry's voice. Man! I missed the whole thing!  
  
I turn to Hermione. " So what were they talking about?"  
  
She is shocked. She ignores me and races to her room, slamming the door. What the bloody hell is going on? 


	9. Admitting the Truth or not!

The Things You Do To Me  
  
A/N: Aww.... Ginny missed the whole exchange! Hehe, I'm so evil, aren't I? But, if I had made her listen, I would have had to end the story!  
  
I know that Ron and Hermione are together, but don't spend too much time looking for their relationship in my story. I'm just focusing on H/G. Sorry, R/Hr fans! At least I put them together!  
  
Did I scare you with my last chapter title? I sure scared my best friend! She went so pale and she's like, " They have to get the talk?!" LOL!  
  
I won't keep bothering you with my notes, so on with the story! Oh and thanks for reviewing... Sarahamanda Nynphadora Tonks GinnyPotter4 DumbledoresQuill LilyP-Writer MysticalsStar9  
  
Chapter 8: Admitting the Truth ( or not!)  
  
Hermione's POV I slammed my dormitory door and panted heavily. Wow, was that ever intense! I couldn't believe that Harry actually liked Ginny! Truth be told, he didn't openly admit it, but he gave a huge clue! I am such a genius!  
  
There was a loud knock on my door.  
  
" What?" I asked irritably. What?! I needed to think!  
  
" Hermione, let me in!"  
  
Oh no, it's Ginny!  
  
" I'm busy studying." Humph, that should make her go away!  
  
" Yeah right."  
  
Wow. When did she get so good at seeing through my lies? Oh, she is my best friend!  
  
" Fine, come on in!"  
  
She burst in, looking frazzled. " Why won't you tell me what Harry and Ron said?"  
  
I panicked. I would have to think fast. " Um.... because they're talking about a top secret Charms project they were doing!"  
  
" If they were talking about that, why would they do that in the common room? They could easily be overheard! Hermione, you're keeping a secret from me and I don't like that!" Ginny looked miserable and tears were springing in her eyes.  
  
I felt horrible. " Oh, Gin-" I started, but she interrupted me.  
  
" Save it, Hermione. I'm so sick of being ignored by you three. It's bad enough having Ron endlessly tease me about my crush on Harry. Now you're keeping secrets from me!" She stopped suddenly. Footsteps could be heard. Her eyes widened and she ran out to the lake.  
  
Harry's POV " RON! IF I TELL YOU THE ANSWER, WILL YOU QUIT BOTHERING ME?!"  
  
Ron looked pleased. " Yep!"  
  
" Fine. YES!"  
  
He looked shocked. I then also felt pleased. That should shut him up for a while!  
  
" Let's go see Hermione!" I said cheerfully. Ron, in a daze, nodded. We walked up and I could hear Ginny's stricken voice. My stomach gave a lurch. Was something wrong? Did it have anything to do with Voldemort?  
  
" It's bad enough having Ron endlessly tease me about my crush on Harry. No- "  
  
There was more, but I tuned out. She still had a crush on me?  
  
Suddenly, silence filled the air. Ginny came racing down the stairs and flying out the portrait hole. I thought for a minute and raced after her. Now was the time...  
  
Ginny's POV I HAVE THE WORLD'S BIGGEST MOUTH! ' Nough said.  
  
I was lying by the lake when I heard footsteps approach. I tensed. He couldn't have come....  
  
Sadly, it wasn't Harry. It was nastier, bigger, and more annoying. Take a wild guess.  
  
Zacharias.  
  
" Hello, Zac!" I said with forced sweetness. He grinned cheesily at me and laid down beside me. His fingers entertwined with mine. I couldn't help grimacing.  
  
I saw a blur heading towards us and then felt the familiar grubby taste in my mouth....  
  
Zacharias had kissed me again.  
  
Sorry so short! It doesn't look short on my Word Pad though! It's getting more intresting. 


	10. Harry?

The Things You To Do To Me  
  
A/N: I practically killed all my loyal fans with that last chapter! Harry was going to tell Ginny something but Zacharias won the award for " Worst Timing for Romance". CLIFFIES ROCK! Well, except when you're the reader.... Oh and here's some R/Hr for you R/Hr fans! It's very sweet!  
  
Chapter 9:" Harry?"  
  
Harry's POV When I saw Ginny and Zacharias kissing, I literally felt like a million rocks dropped in my stomach. I never hurt so much until I saw her kissing him.  
  
I guess this is what happens when you wait too long to confess your love, huh?  
  
Ron's POV I sat on Hermione's bed, feeling dazed and confused. What had happened?!  
  
Hermione was running her fingers through my hair, but even that didn't comfort me! Scary, huh?  
  
" What's wrong, Ron?" she asked softly.  
  
I shrugged half-heartedly. She slapped my shoulder irritably. " Tell me!" she demanded.  
  
I winced. " What's with Harry and Ginny?"  
  
She laughed. " Isn't it obvious?"  
  
I scowled. " If it was, I wouldn't be asking you!"  
  
She looked thoughtful for a minute. " They like each other. They can't stand to be without each other. It hurts Harry when Ginny is kissing Smith. It kills Ginny when he ignores his feelings for her. They love each other."  
  
I gaped at her.  
  
" Does that pretty much sum it up?" she asked.  
  
I smiled and moved closer to her face. I could feel her warm breath on my cheeks. " Kinda like us..." I whispered softly.  
  
The next thing I knew, we were exchanging a soft kiss.  
  
Zacharias's POV I can tell Ginny doesn't like me. She only used me as bait to get Harry to fall in love with her. I can also tell Harry loves her with his heart. And as much as I am hurt, I still care for her....  
  
I think it's time we had a talk.  
  
Harry's POV As I stared into the fireplace, I complemanted my feelings.  
  
Do you actually like Ginny? Yes. Ever since I caught her kissing Zac and how she looked so sweet when she was playing innocent, I wanted to scoop her in my arms and kiss her.  
  
Has she ever done anything to deserve your love? She's always been there for me. She's honest with me and I can tell her anything.  
  
You think she loves you back? That's the one thing I'm afraid of. What if she actually likes Zacharias Smith?  
  
Here comes the Big Question. Do you.... love her? I would sacrifice my life for her to be happy. So, yes.....  
  
I love Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny's POV Great. Harry saw me kissing Zacharias. This has got to end!  
  
" Hey, Gin."  
  
I froze. Harry was talking to me....  
  
Suddenly, Smith entered the room. He flushed when he saw Harry. " Uh... Ginny, could I talk to you," he asked.  
  
I nodded wearily and motioned for Harry to wait.  
  
We walked out and sat in the Transfiguration classroom. He took out his wand and transfigured my pencil in my hair to a rose. I gasped softly.  
  
" I know you like Harry. And I know he likes you. I don't feel like getting in the way, but..."  
  
He gently kissed me on the lips and walked silently out of the classroom.  
  
I touched my lips and smiled. That kiss hadn't been so grubby. Now, I knew what I had to do.  
  
" Harry?" I softly asked.  
  
Wow, who knew Smith had a sweet, sensitive, side? The end is nearing, folks. I hoped you guys liked this chapter! 


	11. Snape, Lily, Harry and Ginny

The Things You Do To Me  
  
A/N: Sadly, this is the last chapter of my story. I had fun writing it and if it wasn't WONDERFUL, keep in mind that this is only my 6th story on here. I tried my best.  
  
If anyone wants a sequel or suggestions to make my stories better, email me. But if you want a sequel, you have to write the first chapter! I'm out of ideas. Plus, I'm busy working with FloridaFrizz07 on my Rose Potter- Weasley story.  
  
Chapter 10: Snape, Lily, Harry and Ginny  
  
Professor Snape's POV Baah, this romance makes me sick. Things are getting out of hand. Last night, I caught two Slytherins ( I won't name them) * coughs: DracoandPansy!* snogging and.. not decent in my Potions classroom. My memory will be scarred forever.  
  
If only Lily had ever liked me..  
  
Lily Potter's POV Hey, just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't see my son and his friends! Aww. Ginny is so perfect for him. He has quite the temper * coughs: James!* and she's the only one unfazed. She's got guts.  
  
Hey! James, shut up. Hey! This is my point of view! So? Quit sticking your tongue out at me! You're so pretty when you're aggravated, though. *blushes* Ha! The Potter charm works again! Don't flatter yourself! Eww.. Look at what they're doing. You're so immature! We used to do that everday! Author interrupts: Could you guys tone down the arguments? This is supposed to be a romance story! You're the one who keeps making us say this! True.  
  
Harry's POV I watched Ginny walk with Smith to an empty classroom. I waited patiently for her.  
  
1 minute..  
  
2 minutes. 3 min-  
  
" Harry?" I could hear her soft, angelic voice.  
  
" Yeah?" I asked, turning around.  
  
Her face full of nervousness, she stood on her tiptoes * I'm taller than her* and.  
  
Kissed me.  
  
Wow.  
  
Ginny's POV Harry's lips felt good. When I kissed him, I knew everything was going to be ok. Hope filled my heart and I almost groaned. I had been waiting for this kiss.  
  
I was so caught up, I didn't notice that Harry had been kissing me back. When we stepped apart, he wiped his mouth and asked, " Why?"  
  
" Why what?"  
  
" Why'd you kiss me?"  
  
" Think about it, Harry."  
  
He grinned and scooped me off the ground. I shrieked and happily laughed. I buried my face in his neck.  
  
" I love you," I murmured.  
  
Silence.  
  
" Harry?" I tentaviely asked. Oh, no, I blew it!  
  
He struggled to find the right words. " Listen Ginny.. Love is a complicated thing. It takes time to actually find it. Most people suffer from it. Which is why."  
  
I waited with bated breath.  
  
He grinned and said, " I love you too."  
  
THE END! 


End file.
